


I trust you, do you trust me?

by supercali



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, World War 2 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercali/pseuds/supercali
Summary: He escaped whenever he could, came up here to watch the planes. If he hung his head out of his bedroom window late at night he could count the planes out, and then before dawn he’d be up, running to the top of the hill to count them back in, making sure they all got home.He had a feeling that Andy knew, he’d be daft not to considering they shared a room still, but he’d no doubt put it down to a love of aeroplanes. He’d never guess for a second what the real reason was.Aaron.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt and the idea wouldn't let me go.

You heard them before you could see them, the low drone a daily companion to village life, the airfield not more than a mile away. If you climbed up the hill by the old farm you could watch the airmen as they got into the planes.

He wanted to be up there, he wanted to be flying the planes. He knew it was dangerous but it must be thrilling at the same time. To be so high up that you could see everything. Instead he was stuck working on the farm.

He’d tried joining up, had gone to the recruiting office in Hotten but as soon as they’d found out her worked on a farm, that was it. Reserved occupation they said, needed here they said, and nothing he could do would change their minds. It had been his only hope of getting out, getting away from this stupid village. Now he was stuck.

He escaped whenever he could, came up here to watch the planes. If he hung his head out of his bedroom window late at night he could count the planes out, and then before dawn he’d be up, running to the top of the hill to count them back in, making sure they all got home.

He had a feeling that Andy knew, he’d be daft not to considering they shared a room still, but he’d no doubt put it down to a love of aeroplanes. He’d never guess for a second what the real reason was.

Aaron.

He’d met him when he and a mate came to the farm, in their uniforms. Some kind of thing to get the locals onside after complaints his Dad had said. They’d offered to help out for a couple of days while they weren’t flying. Robert was in awe at first, he’d dreamed of being a pilot for so long and now two were on the farm.

It had taken all day before he’d spoken to him. He’d had to make sure no one caught him staring. He’d seen him looking though, maybe almost as much as he had been staring in fact. Thankfully his Dad was off at another farm with the machinery because he’d not done half the work he should have that day.

When Andy had gone with the other one, Adam, into the kitchen to fetch them tea, he and Aaron had sat down on one of the bales of hay, the sun blazing down on them.

“Hard work this.”

“Harder than flying a plane?” He can’t believe that. He finds farm work tedious at best.

“Just sit there and go where they tell me, avoid getting hit. Nothing to it.” There’s a shake in his voice, Robert hears it and he wants to ask, because something must have happened to put it there. He doesn’t though, doesn’t want to make Aaron leave.

They go back to silence but before long there’s a crack of thunder overhead and seconds later the rain drops are pelting down. He doesn’t even think, just grabs Aaron’s hand and pulls him towards the old barn. The roof is going so they don’t use it anymore but there’s enough shelter left so they don’t get wet.

As he closes the door behind them he swears he can hear his heart beating in his chest because he can sense Aaron is right behind him. When he turns round he’s so close he can make out the blue of his eyes in the dim light.

“Cosy.” Is all he says, and Robert can’t move. “Are you alright, Robert?”

“I…you…” Great, now he’ll think he’s a blathering idiot.

“Why were you staring?” There’s a hint of a smile, so at least he’s not angry.

“You were staring too.” He’s so close, he could just lean in and kiss him.

“What I want to know, is were we staring at each other for the same reason?”

He doesn’t wait for an answer and then he’s kissing him. He’s sure his heart skips and he grabs at him to keep him there. He’s kissed people before, of course he has, but nothing felt like this.

In the end he pulls away, can hear Andy and Adam laughing and joking outside, and he guesses the rain has stopped because those two wouldn’t be out in it if they could help it.

“Can you get away from here?”

“Once we’ve finished work, yeah.”

“There’s an old barn, not far from the airbase, you know it? I’ll be there at 8…if I don’t make it, you’ll know I’m flying.” He only has time to nod before the door is thrown open and Adam’s there filling the space with noise. He glances at Aaron once more, sees the little smile, and starts planning how to get out of the house without arousing too much suspicion from Andy or his Dad.


	2. Chapter 2

He gets out, tells Andy he’s going for a walk, and then a pint, that he wants to be alone when his brother offers to come with him. His Dad doesn’t say anything, never does really, not anymore. He can just imagine what he would say if he knew where he was going. Some days he can still feel the bruises.

The nerves come as he walks up the lane to the barn. What if he’s not there. He’s not heard the planes so there’s no reason why he won’t be, unless...unless he’s realised that it’s a mistake. Robert’s just a lad from a farm, he’s not even doing anything for the war. Why would Aaron want to bother with him.

“Are you just gonna stand there?” He hadn’t noticed him, standing outside the barn leaning against the wall without a care in the world, blue jacket slung over his shoulder.

“I wasn’t sure you’d be here.”

“Too much cloud, no flying tonight.” He pulls open the big barn door and then they’re inside. It’s chilly, despite the heat outside and for a while they just stand there looking at each other. “We don’t have to...If you’re having second thoughts.”

“No! No, I...” This is ridiculous. If you asked anyone in the village they’d say he was too sure of himself, cocky, arrogant, but really that was all a front. Right now he’s anything but and all he can think about is last time, the creak of the barn door then his Dad’s voice, the anger rolling off him. “Last time...”

“Last time, what?”

“My Dad, he caught us. He was working on the farm, like you...Dad sent him packing and me...” 

“You don’t have to tell me. I can probably guess.” He leads him away from the door and they sit down on the floor. “We’re not on your farm, he won’t find us here. You’re safe.”

“Sorry.” He gets a shoulder nudge and a smile and it makes him feel better. Aaron’s beautiful when he smiles he realises. “Tell me what it’s like, up there.”

“It’s exhilarating, and scary all rolled into one. Do you want to know the best thing? When we come back, and dawn is breaking and all you can see below is green fields and you know you’re home, you made it back.”

“It sounds amazing. I wanted to be a pilot...anything really, but they wouldn’t take me. Said I was more use on the farm, so I’m stuck.”

“Wouldn’t have met me though, would ya, if you’d joined up. There’s nothing to be ashamed of you know.”

“I...sometimes I climb up on the hill, watch the planes come back. You can see the whole airfield from up there. Saw you a few times.”

“Oh yeah, catch your eye did I?” He’s not used to gentle teasing. Usually if someone is teasing, Andy usually, they mean it. He sees Aaron’s smile though and he relaxes.

*****

The bad weather comes though, out of the blue, so Aaron doesn’t fly for a week or more and they manage to meet up nearly everyday. He still lives in dread of his Dad finding out, but he won’t give him up, not for anything.

He’s told Aaron everything, his Mum, the fights with Andy, everything and he listened, without judging, something he’s never had before. In return Aaron tells him about his mad family from a few villages over and he complains that they never give him any peace but Robert thinks they sound pretty amazing.

“Weather’s supposed to change tomorrow. We’ll be up again...might not be able to meet you so often.”

“You’ll be safe though, won’t you?”

“Course...always lucky me. Hey, can you get away from the farm on Saturday? There’s a fair on in Leeds, a few of us are going. Might be a laugh if you want to come.”

“Like a date?”

“Well, as much as it can be, yeah. We can come back here after if you like. Adam’s going, you know him, and they’re a decent bunch of lads. Can you get away? Meet at the top of the lane by the base, about 1?”

“I’ll make sure I do.” It makes him look at his watch and he winces, he’s missed dinner. His Dad will go mad. “I’ve got to go.”

“Come here first.” He grabs his braces, pulls him as close as he can and kisses him. He’ hopes he never gets used to this, always wants it to feel as special as that first time. “Tomorrow, yeah? If I can.”

He should run all the way home so he’s able to make it in time, but he doesn’t. All he can think about it the feel of Aaron pressed up against him and he wonders if they’ll ever be able to be together outside of a damp and cold old barn.

“Where the hell have you been?” Is what greets him when he walks into the farmhouse, his Dad’s face red and angry.

“I lost track of time walking. Sorry.”

“There’s plenty of work needs doing round here if you’ve got time to be walking around in a daze. Your dinner’s in the range. I’m off to the pub.” He doesn’t answer him, bites back the sarcastic retort and fetches his dinner. It’s still edible but he doesn’t taste it, mind still back in the barn.

*****

He doesn’t see Aaron again before Saturday, the sound of the planes every night disappointing him more than he’d expected. He’d been up early every morning counting them back in so he knew Aaron was safe. He’d been working extra hard on the farm too so that his Dad had no excuse to make him work on Saturday afternoon.

Luck must be on his side because one of the neighbouring farms needs some help so his Dad and Andy head out early. He’d been waiting for his Dad to say he had to go too, but for some reason he didn’t. He’d already told him he was going to the library which was the most believable excuse he could come up with and his Dad had just nodded. 

He’s at the top of the lane early, too early, and Aaron will probably say he’s daft for being nervous. He keeps waiting though, even when his watch gets to half past one. 

Aaron’s not going to turn up.

It hits him like a blow and all at once he’s scared. He’d not been up early that morning, had overslept so he doesn’t know if everyone got back safe. He has no way of knowing either. Either Aaron is hurt, or worse, or he’s just not turned up. Neither of those make Robert feel any better as he walks home.

Andy’s back when he gets there, his Dad nowhere in sight, probably with Diane at the pub. He thinks they don’t know but even Andy isn’t that stupid that he can’t see they’re a couple.

“Where’s Victoria?” She’d been off with her friends when he’d left, happy as anything, always with a smile on her face that one.

“Inside, doing her schoolwork. Thought you were at the library?”

“I was.” Does he know? He’s never sure whether Andy’s trying to wind him up or not.

“Where’re your books then.”

“Oh.” He can’t help the sigh of relief that escapes. “Nothing I fancied. You want a hand?”

“You’re alright, I’m almost done. You had a phone call, that pilot, Aaron was it? Didn’t know you knew him that well.”

“I don’t really. What’d he want?”

“Said he’d meet you at 5, and explain.”

“Oh, yeah, he was going to meet me for a pint, reckon he got held up.” He shrugged as if it was no big deal.

“Why didn’t you say? He seemed alright.”

“You know what Dad is like about the airfield and that...he might have been alright with them helping us out but doubt he’d want us being mates or anything. You want a cuppa?” He needs to get away, he’s fighting a smile at the knowledge that Aaron is ok, but at the same time why didn’t he turn up? Does he not want this anymore, and he’s going to tell him that when they meet up.

It might only have been a bit more than a week but he’s felt happier than he has for a long long time and he doesn’t want to lose him.


	3. Chapter 3

He’s up on the hill again, waiting for the planes to come back. It’s been six months since he met Aaron and he still watches when he knows he’s flying.

Aaron’s told him it’s daft, that he doesn’t know who’s in the plane, but he finds it calming somehow. Besides anything that gets him away from the farm for a while is a good thing.

He wishes the war was over, then he could see about finding himself a job somewhere else. Something interesting. His Mum always said he could do whatever he wanted and all he wants is the chance.

He and Aaron are going to the pub tonight. Adam’s tagging along and he doesn’t mind, he’s not that bad, but he wishes they could be alone. The barn is nice and all but wouldn’t it be good if they could be together everywhere else. He knew it couldn’t happen though.

They’d come a long way since that first ‘date’. When he’d met Aaron at the barn he’d been hurt and angry that he’d been stood up.

_“You could’ve just said if you didn’t want me to go.” He’s worked himself up all afternoon and now it’s all spilling out. Aaron’s not saying anything, just sitting on a bale of hay not looking at him._

_“I...there was an accident...”_

He’d listened as he’d explained, one of the planes hadn’t come back, had crashed over the sea and Aaron had seen everything. He hadn’t known what to say, part of him just glad it hadn’t been Aaron, and then he feels awful for thinking it.

Since then it’s almost become a superstition to sit up here and count them all back in. So far, amazingly there’s never been one missing.

Today though, he’s got a bad feeling and the time seems to be moving so slowly.

Finally he hears them, the unmistakeable sound and he waits to see them appear in the sky.

Something is wrong though, he just knows, and when there’s one plane further back than the rest, he’s on his feet, heart pounding. He’s learnt now how they come into land, the speed changes and this one is too fast and too low. He’s going to crash.

He’s running before he can think, no idea what he’s going to do, his feet just carrying him in the direction of the plane. The ground almost shakes when it hits and he speeds up, muscles burning.

He just knows.

He hears shouting from the airfield but he gets there first and the flames are licking around the fuselage and it stops him in his tracks.

Fire.

Heat.

Screams.

He makes himself move, and he runs to the cockpit, already open and the pilot is fighting to get out. He knows instantly who it is.

Aaron.

He’s not losing someone else that he loves. He can’t.

“Aaron! Give me your hand.” All he can see is scared eyes staring back at him. “You have to get out.”

“My leg...I think it’s broken.” The shouting is getting closer but he doesn’t think there’s time.

“Give me your hand. I’ll pull you out.”

“You can’t. It’s too dangerous. You should go.” He can feel the flames but he doesn’t look. He’s not leaving. “Go Robert!”

“No! You have to help me Aaron! I trust you, do you trust me? I’ll get you out” He doesn’t wait for an answer, just grabs his hands and pulls with all his strength, dragging Aaron bit by bit from the plane. Then there are hands on his helping and he’s collapsing on the ground.

Everything happens so quickly then, Aaron’s taken away, to the hospital they said, and then there’s just him and Adam, and he’s shaking. He dimly hears Adam tell him he’ll get him home in one of their trucks but all he can think about is Aaron.

Adam must have explained to his Dad because he’s being all nice and concerned, making him tea and sitting him down in the front room that they never use anymore. Victoria’s there and she’s saying he’s a hero and hugging him and all he can do is sit there.

Adam comes back later, when it’s all calmed down. He’s alone in the house thankfully and he can ask how Aaron is, because Adam knows.

“He’s good mate, broken leg, bruises. He was giving the nurses hell when I left him.”

“Can I see him? I need to see him Adam.”

“Said I’d go back tonight. I’ll take you, they let us get away with going out of hours. Be at the top at 8 yeah?”

*****

He’s finally stopped shaking by the time he meets Adam but the journey is quiet.

“That was brave, what you did.” He just shrugs because wouldn’t anyone do that. “He really likes you, never seen him like this before.”

That makes him smile, makes him forget all the problems, the fact they can’t just be together, that they have to hide, that there’s a war on and Aaron will be back flying soon enough and in danger again.

Aaron’s in a tiny side room, perks of being a hero, Adam says, but at least they have some privacy. Adam hangs about joking around until Aaron glares at him and he leaves, says he’ll stand outside the door, and then they’re alone.

"I thought I was going to lose you.”

“You can’t get rid of me that easy.” He sits on the bed, gripping onto Aaron’s hand. “You shouldn’t have done that. You could’ve been hurt.”

“You _were_ hurt. I wasn’t losing anyone else I love.”

“You...love you too.” He sits up then and Robert leans closer. It’s only the sound of a trolley being pushed past outside that stops them kissing. “I’m, er, going home when they let me out. Maybe you could visit? It’s not far. I mean, if you don’t want to...”

“I do. Of course I do.”

“You can get away from the farm?”

“Funnily enough, being a hero means Dad’s being nice.”

“Glad I’m good for something.”

“I imagine you’re good for quite a lot of things.” Now they’re laughing and he half expects a nurse to barge in and tell them off but he doesn’t care. Aaron’s safe, and they’re happy.


End file.
